Second Chance
by Moonchild2
Summary: Serena has just gotten divorced from Seiya. She is heart broken and confused. She feels that she will never be able to move on and find love again until she runs into the Darien for the first time after six years.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

*******************

Moonchild here! So I haven't wrote anything in almost seven years, but I wanted to try something new. In this story the girls are not sailors. Serena married Seiya after high school. The story begin about 5 years after high school. The story is in Serena's POV. Warning the first chapter is going to be a lil slow and are hero won't make his grand entry in it, but I have to set up Serena's broken heart.

Please read and review!

I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart Still Beats

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The rain hit the window. I just sighed a heavy sigh as I stared at the rain. The weather understood how I was feeling. I was in my childhood bedroom. My life was so different than I ever thought that it would be when I laid in this room as a child. I had many different dreams. I was going to be a manga artist, a wife, and a mother. That was my dreams at 18 when I was with him. They change slowly over the years. Evently I decided after my first year of college that I wanted to be a teacher. I was done being lazy and clutzy. I worked hard to achieve that goal and become a great teacher. I graduated from college with an excellent GPA. It was a new and wonderful dream. A dream I shared with him. I was a wife. It wasn't always the fairy tale that I hoped it would be, but in the end I was happy. I tried to make him happy. I tried to be the perfect wife. It was not always easy but I balanced school, my part time job as a hostess ( I was too clumsy to be a waitress), and the housework. I wasn't the best cook, but for him I tried. I was always tired my best to work my three different roles, but for him it was worth it. He made me happier than I ever thought possible. He was my prince and I was his princess. Or at least I thought I was his princess. No matter what I did though I never could make him as happy as he made me. His music was the only thing that made him happy, but it helped him stay distant from me. He began getting more and more gigs that kept him away alot. He was away where we only saw each other once a week. I let teaching consuming my life in order to fill that hole, but I still missed him. Then finally one night it happened. He was different. I could feel the difference in him. He wouldn't even look at me. When I comfronted him he simply just said he found his true princess. My world crash under my feet. Without many words I left. I returned to my mother for comfort. I would give anything to go back to those days of naivite. I was a fool. I'm still a fool. I feel like a little girl again. I thought over the years I had gotten stronger, but as the tears formed in my eyes I realized I was as weak as I was as a clutzy high school student. I had barely left my room in days. My boss told me to take the week off and fall break was a week after that. I was hoping I would be able to get my emotions back on track by then. I was hoping my old room would make me feel more comfortable, but at that point I don't think anything could. My family had been at my beconing call. Even Sammy came home to take care of me. He wanted to find Seiya and kill him. As much as I hate to say it hurting Seiya would hurt me. I didn't even know that he was standing at my doorway when I took my wedding band and looked at it. My eyes made a constant cirlce as our past ran through my brain. I finally clutched the ring in my hand and let the silent tears turn into loud sobs. My bother gently placed an arm around. I landed on his shoulder.

"Sere...I'm sorry to bother you, but Andrew is here."

Yes my dear sweet Andy. He has been my best guy friend for about seven years. Whenever I needed advice on anything he was the one I ran to. He has always been the guy that I ran to when other guys broke my heart. He was the first person that I called to tell him about the divorce. He stayed with me for several nights after that. Not leaving my sight till I finally fell asleep. He was coming by today to see if I had eaten anything. My family had told I have not. He had come prepared. He brought me Chinese food which was something that I never would pass up. He even knew to get some sushi to make it extra tempting. Normally I would have snatched the box out of his hand and enhaled it all in seconds but today I took the the fork and picked at my food.

"Serena you have to eat."

"I know Andy, but I'm not that hungry."

"Your mom has told me that you have barely been eating or sleeping."

"Your point?"

"Sere eating and sleeping use to be your two favorite activities."

"Well things change."

"Yes your eyes are dim and I have never seen you in so much pain."

"I'm sorry Andy, but he took the light from my world and from my eyes."

He didn't know what to say after that. He rubbed my back as I continued to eat. He made me eat the whole thing. When I was finished eating I laid my head in his lap and he gentley rubbed my head until I fell asleep. Andrew had been the only person to calm me down enough to rest. He just leaned back and took a nap in fear that I would wake up and not sleep. When I woke up a couple of hours later he was out. He looked like an innocent boy. I couldn't help but wonder what my life had been if we had decided to be more than friends, but sadly I just couldn't look at him that way. He was completely sexy, we have known each other for years and love spending time with each other, and he has to be the most caring man I have ever met. Sadly, the spark isn't there. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. It was a damn shame that he wasn't the man for me. I got up and took a shower. I was still trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't stay and try to figure out how we were to go through the divorce and separating anything. As the warm water hit my body I could feel him. The warmth and comfort he brought to me. I ached for him. I have to move on, but I did not know how. I went back in my room when I was dressed and laid back in Andy's lap. I just needed to rest a little bit longer. I will move on and get back to normal.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One month later

"Seiya you're the one that wanted to leave me. I'm doing everything I can to make this divorce go easily. I am letting you keep the house and trying to slipt everything up equally. I don't want to fight!"

"Well your name is on the lease you have to pay the rent."

"How am I going to live Seiya? I don't have the money to get my own place and pay for your rent"

"You're just going to let me lose my home. I thought you cared about me."

"Seiya don't make it sound like that. You know I care about you, but now I have to care about myself more."

"You selfish bitch!"

"Seiya......I......"

*Click* I had the phone taken from me by Andrew.

"Andrew!"

"You think I was going to sit there and take anymore of that Serena. He's using your heart and kindness to get what he wants. You have been more than fair!"

As the divorce was progressing things were only getting uglier. I was currently living with my brother and wanted to move on my own. I had only a couple of things from my and Seiya's place. I mainly had clothes so I was trying to get the rest of the assests separated. Seiya was not going for that well. He didn't want his lifestyle to change. He just wanted me out of the picture. That was not possible for him though. He didn't make alot of money with his music career so I was the provider for the household. A normal person would probably been thinking this is exactly what he deserved and I was an idiot for feeling remorse for him. I did feel terrible for leaving him high and dry. I didn't want him to lose the house, but I didn't know how to take care of myself. I was so torn. I wanted to hate him, but I loved him. He has not even been the Seiya that I have known and loved. I thought that he would feel pain for what he did to me, but he almost acts like it was my fault. He has become this monster that doesn't even treat me like a person. This divorce isn't even my fault and he acts like everything thats happened is my fault. He even is acting like we wouldn't have fallen apart if I hadn't put myself so deeply in my career. Since the divorce I have focused soley on my teaching. It kept the pain out of my mind. Molly (my teacher's aide) had been a great support. Every now and then thoughts of him would hit me and I would have a break down. Without missing a beat she will take over and give me a break. Andrew was really getting sick of the conversations between me and Seiya. He wanted for me to cuss him out, go and grab whatever I wanted from the house, take my name off the lease and utilities, and tell my lawyer he was cheating on me and I wanted everything. I was doing the opposite of that really. I was trying to show him that I still loved him and cared about him, I was waiting till winter break so we could go through everything and split it all up fairly, my name was going to stay on the lease and utilities until we sperated everything(which mean I ws paying the bills), and I was filing noncontestant so the divorce would go quickly and cheaper. Yes world I am a sucker!

I have finally told my best friends what had been going on. My dearest friends were Lita, Amy, Rei, and Mina. We have been friends since junior high. They were all so excited when I was first with Seiya. They all thought after my bad luck with men I had met my prince charming. I know what you are thinking wait she had bad luck with guys in high school? Well that is another story for another day (or in this case another chapter). As I ate lunch with my friends and explained everything to them. Yep the thought I was a sucker as well.

"Serena you have been so understanding and I know you still love him but you have to stop. You're only hurting yourself now."

This was the advice from my friend Ami. When I met Ami we were in grade school. She had been this shy and quite girl that cried at the drop of the hat. She then became more out there to people during her years as a teenager after she had her group of girls as a saftey net. She was a math wiz who was currently working on her masters. She had been through her own heartaches and you could she this shine in her own blue eyes as she squeezed my hand. I am happy to say she was finally found the love that she deserved. She is engaged to a wonderful man we call Zoicite. He worships Ami.

"Serena you need to torch the damn place!"

This was the advice from my friend Rei. She and I have known each other since kindergarten. She has a firey personality that was always hard to calm down. When we were teenagers she was the wild one who had any man at her call as they followed her by her long raven her. She had calmed down over the years. She has been married to Jedite for four years now and they had a beautiful daughter. When she got angry though I could still her that firey wildness in her.

"Can I kick him? Can I please kick him the balls?!"

This advice came from Lita. We met in middle school. Lita was the bad ass. She would growl at people if they approached her the wrong way, but luckly she had a soft side for me and Ami and then she met and loved Rei and Mina. I met her at lunch and she had classes with Ami. Despite her hard exterior, Lita's main dream was to find her true love, get married, and live happily ever after. She got that wish. At the end of junior year she met Nephrite. They played the friendship game for awhile then it finally turned into love after Lita graduated from high school. They have been married for three years and have two adorable boys. She still has the agressive side when you hurt someone she loved.

"I just feel so bad for you. Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just go shopping and not think about this anymore."

Ahh Mina, you gotta love her. I met Mina in middle school. We ended up in class together. She was know as my twin. We looked just alike, but her hair, skin, and eyes were slightly lighter. She was my twin in thoughts as well. Like me, she was a hopeless romantic and was the first person to push me into going for it with Seiya. She drove my to his house on the first noght we kissed. She had encouraged the kiss. She found her own true love in high school as well. His name was Kunzite. They were still newlyweds.

I couldn't help to smile from all the advice. Despite all of Andrew's help he could not help the way the girls could. I finally started to feel a little bit like Serena again. We did go shopping then more talking over pasteries and coffee. They had prepared me for the winter break.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two months later

I was signing my name on the divorce papers. Tears filled my eyes as I wrote my last name. It was the name he gave me. It was the name I chose to keep. I know it was crazy to keep that name, but my degree and teaching license where under that name. Plus the student's knew me as Mrs. Kou I did not want to confuss them by going back to Ms. Tsukino. The things were seperated, my name was off everything, and we were done. I called him to tell him the papers were signed. All he said was okay. Okay? Really? 5 years.....we were together for five years. He was my first love, he was the first and only man that I have ever been with, and my husband. My heart is broken and all he can say is ok. I just looked at the phone and fought the urge to throw it across the room and placed it in my purse. I cried one last sob in my brother's bathroom, washed my face, and looked at myself in the mirror. Alright Serena it's over and you will move on!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for chapter one. Sorry if it was slow and nothing really has happened yet but never fear dear readers our prince will be showing up in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Moonchild here! Well here's the chapter that we have been waiting for. Darien will make his grand apperance.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: One Step Forward Two Steps into The Past

*****************************************************************

A couple of months have gone by. I have moved to a one bedroom apartment. Just me and my cat Luna. Seiya is living with his new princess. We barley speak. It's for the best. I still love him and staying away from him will help me move on quicker. To help me move on as well I have been set up by friends on three dates. Let me explain a couple of things about me. I was a late bloomer. I was this short, skinny little nothing in high school. My friends developed and knew how to work their curves. I on the other hand hid what little bit of a figure I had by wearing baggy clothes. I wasn't a girly girl either. I was not good at putting on makeup or fixing my hair. I would either keep it down in a wavy mess or up in pigtails. The pigtails helped me look younger than I was. I was alway mistaken as a preteen while I was a teenager. These attractive features did not really have the boys running toward my door. I had a serious crush most of my time in junior school and high school with a boy that was older than me. I was terrible at flirting with him. He went to college and I never saw him again. I had only had one boyfriend. A dork at best. His name was Melvin. We dated for a couple of months and became bored with each other. He was my first kiss, but not a real kiss. Just little pecks. Then there was my only real boyfriend besides Seiya.....Darien. I'm jumping the gun though. I will explain more about him later down the line. The point of this explanation is to explain that I am terrible with flirting, talking with guys, and fixing my hair and make up. I got so frustrated at the beginning of the school year last with my inability to do my hair that I finally just chopped it all off. It was to my chin at the time. It was a bit of mistake and drastic, but that seemed to be the theme of last year. It was down to my shoulders now and for my first date I used a straightener and put on light make up. This date was a choice by Ami. He was a very intelligent man who took me to a lecture and for coffee. He was a little too intelligent for my taste. Don't get me wrong I am not the clutzy airhead that people give me credit to be but I can't just quote books to make the conversation sound more intelligent. It was not a horrible date or anything I just did not feel the spark and it was obvious that he did not either. We simply shook each others hand (hot action right) and wished each other a good night. We did not see each other after that.

Date number two was from an old friend of my family. He was a really nice guy but not my type at all. He was a country boy at heart. He was a total wrong match for me. During the date I got the feeling he thought we were in a relationship. Let me explain something else about me. I don't think I have to explain this, but I am going to anyway. I am a girl that has only been in relationships and not many of those. I am also a girl that needs to not be in love with a man that doesn't love her, but is still in love with that guy none the less. I am the girl that for the first time wants a fling. It sounds fun and wild! This guy though was telling me that I would find out about his sleeping habits.....umm yeah first date. Not to mention the seven beers on our first date. It was all quite interesting. When he went to kiss me goodnight I jumped in my car. Yeah this dating stuff is so much fun.

Date number three was the best of all! Well it was not exactly a date but a friend gave a guy my phone number. He was first texting me to let me know that the picture he was shown of me was very pretty. Then it was just random messages about what do I like to do for fun and such. He was a bit disappointed that I did not go to clubs or bars. I'm just not that kind of girl. Well we finally spoke on the phone with each other. That was the most awkward conversation that I have had in my life. He was asking me about my sex life and how many "cuddle buddies" I have been with. I just was in shock and hung up the phone. I blocked the number. Dating is not suppose to be this hard right?

Another month had gone by and it was the end of May. I had been doing well during the school year without having the company of a male, but that was do to the amount of time I spent focusing on my career. During spring break was the hardest time to be alone. I just alot of time to think of him and I was hoping that summer would not be the same. I was home for a weekend to spend some time with my family. While I was there I went to a grocery store for my mother. That's when it happened. As I was walking through the grocery store I saw him. I saw Darien Sheilds. My face flushed as soon as he turned my way. He looked up and smiled. Crap! I am totally blushing! I haven't felt this way since high school. I haven't felt that way since him.

Let's rewind to my senior year. I was starting to gain the curves that my friends had. The curves were mainly in the chest area. Despite the curves, I was still clueless when it came to guys so I had friends who set me up. I normally would not have gone for a set up, but after the guy that I liked went to college I felt like I needed to make a change. I went to my friends house and met him. When I saw him for the first time I thought he was really handsome. He was wearing jeans and a black sweater. His dark hair helped light up his blue eyes. I felt my face go red when we shook hands to introduce ourselves. I felt a spark when our hands touched. I was nervous and excited. We all started watching a movie together and Darien slowly started putting his arm around me. It was totally different than any feelings I felt before. That night we made a date for the following Friday and exchanged numbers. We talked everyday that week and had our date on Friday. We went to a movie and then drove around and got to know each other. We had alot in common. While we were driving around he asked me to be his girlfriend. He drove me home and we had a kiss goodnight. This was my first real kiss. We saw each other the next night and called each other on the phone every day that week. I was on cloud nine. I felt like a normal teenage girl. For the first time in my life I felt attractive. Then the next weekend we were going on another date he picked me up. When he picked me up he seemed different. When I asked if he was okay he slammed on the breaks. He told me completely out of nowhere that he didn't want to stay with me other anymore. He said there were alot of reasons, but mainly that he didn't want a girlfriend. I was crushed. He drove me home and I cried. All our friends gave him hell about dumping me. A week later I asked him again why he did it and he said that he had a dream that made him realize that we weren't going to make it. We still talked on the phone almost every other day and hung out as friends every weekend. I even was his date to prom. I thought that he was just scared and that if we kept being friends we would get back together. I got the hint during his prom though that we were not going to be together again. He was seriously crazy about this girl. I was a little crushed that night, but luckily thats when Seiya picked up the pieces. Shortly after prom me and Seiya got together. Darien seemed happy for me, and we continued to be friends. I feel in love with Seiya. Seiya and I were different than me and Darien. That nervous spark wasn't there, but it was a complete comfortable feeling. Right before we went to college I lost my viginity to Seiya he then gave me a promise ring. At that moment I believed we would be together forever. Seiya went to college with me. Darien visited quiet a bit. He would bring me my comic books once a month. Seiya was getting very jealous about Darien. I assured him that Darien did not care about me that way. We went down that road and he just didn't feel that way about me....or so I thought. I asked Darien to help me pick up Seiya's Christmas present. It was a big deal for me. This was my first Christmas with a boyfriend. I wanted to be unconventional and buy him a promise ring. I wanted a guy's opinion. So we began driving to the mall in Darien's car. As I was in my own bubbly world Darien had that look in his eye that he did on the day he dumped me.

"Darien...what's wrong?"

"Serena are you sure Seiya is the one."

"Yes Darien I am!!"

"But I don't think he loves you the way that you love him."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't look at you the way I do! He doesn't love you the way I do!"

I turned over and looked in his eyes. They had never seemed that blue to me as they were that second. He loved me. I couldn't believe that all that time I wanted to be with him he did not want to be with me. I was angry at him for waiting till now. Then I felt pain for him because I was about to break his heart.

"You're too late. I love Seiya."

"Serena he doesn't love you!"

"Stop saying that you just want me to pick you!"

He just stared at me for a moment. I saw a pain in his blue eyes that I have never seen there. He then grabbed my hand.

"I just want you to be happy Serena."

He still took me to the mall and helped me pick out that ring. Then he took me home. I told Seiya about the incident. He comforted Darien and they got into a huge fight. I ran to Darien after the fight. He had that same look in his eyes as he did in the car.

"You're making the wrong choice Serena, he doesn't love you. I can't explain how I know, but he doesn't love you."

"Stop this! He loves me and I love him! He didn't run scared like you! I wanted you Darien! This could have been you, but you ran away from me! You ruined us and now you want to ruin me and Seiya! I hate you Darien Sheilds!! I hate you!!"

I turned away as the tears went streaming down my cheeks. Darien went to touch my shoulder, but then he decided to just walked away. I did not look at him until he was walking away. I wanted to stop him, but I let him go. I never saw him again.

That is until today.........

"Serena Kou....or did you go back Tsukino either way Serena you look beautiful. That's a good length for you hair"

"It's Kou...thank you.....how have you been?"

"Where do I start...more importantly where do we start?

"Well I guess I owe you an apology. You were right he never loved me...and I should have never told you that I hated you."

Tears began to roll down my cheek and he put his arms around me. I have been hugged many times after the divorce, but none felt as comforting as that hug.

"Hey you wanna get out of here and go for a walk?"

"I'd like that, but I got get the groceries to my mother first."

"Fair deal"

We got in his car. He then drove me to my mom's. She looked up in shock when she saw Darien carry the groceries. I just gave her a look that told her I had no idea how this way happening, but it was. We dropped off the groceries and went back to the car.

"Where to Sere."

"I really have no clue. How bout we just drive?"

"Fair enough."

So we drove away. Not knowing where we going, or what we were going to do when we got there.....guess we will see.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for chapter 2. I will try to get the next chapter out A*S*A*P* I hope you all have enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blissful Seduction

Yes people it has been awhile here, but I'm trying to move along with this chapter. I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon so please do not sue! Just a warning this is chapter is going to be a bit more mature than previous chapters.

We ended up driving to a park that he took me when we were just high school kids. I sat down on the swing and he began to push me.

"So Sere are you ready to talk about it?"

"What is there to say…..I was his princess….I never was….Darien….."

That's when he stopped the swing and held me. I squeezed him tightly. He smelled so good. He was so warm. I was confused about my emotions. I longed for Seiya still, but for the first time in over five years I felt this spark. Part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted hold him tight and never let go, and part of me wanted to pull him closer to me and kiss him….I wanted that kiss to turn into so much more. I wanted to end up on the ground and just lose control of myself. What the hell? I cannot believe those thoughts were going through my head. I looked up at his deep blue eyes. There was so much concern for me. After all those years he still just wanted me to be happy. I held onto him just for a couple of minutes. We walked around after that. He told me about the lousy relationships he had experienced. He was beginning to believe that love and marriage were just not for him. I told him about all I could about the marriage and the divorce. As I told him all these things every now and then tears would flow from my eyes without my control. He would wipe the tears gently from my eyes. I would blush every time. We stayed at that park until one a.m. It was crazy, but even after all that time it felt like our friendship never ended. It felt like we have never missed a beat. Then he drove me back to my mother's house. He walked me up to the door. I stared deeply into those dark blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him, but my mixed emotions and lack of confidence kept me from doing that. We simply hugged, and he walked away. My heart skipped beats as he got back into his car. Well, well I can have feelings for another man after all…..who would have thought?

The next day I woke up and had lunch with Molly.

"Why are you smiling so big…..did you?"

I nearly spit out my water when she asked me that question.

"Molly! No! I'm not smiling….am I smiling?"

My cheeks were bright were and as if on cue my phone began to vibrate. Sure enough it was Darien. That smile I had on my face widened. I looked up and saw a smug smile on Molly's face. It made me turn twenty shades of red. I could hardly face her.

The text simply said that he was glad to see me and wanted to see me again soon. I asked him over to my place for dinner. Molly was right behind me when I sent that text. She was glowing….she was really loving this.

"Who is this Darien person?"

"Oh Molly it's such a long story."

"I have the time!"

So I began to tell her about the man from my past. Her eyes were huge and sparkling as I told her the story.

"This is almost like a fairy tale! The prince who tried to sweep you away all those years ago has returned! Serena this is too amazing! And he's coming over to your house tonight. I have to get you ready for tonight."

We left the restaurant fairly quickly after that and returned to my apartment. Molly helped straighten my house and placed candles everywhere. It was amazing how romantic she made my apartment seem. She then rushed me into my bathroom and prepared me for the evening. She made me over. My hair was completely straighten and flowing freely. She helped me with my make-up. I looked different…older…confident. If only I could feel the way I looked. Molly then went to her house to find me an outfit. According to Andrew I have two types of clothes. I had teaching clothes and lounging clothes. He has told me a hundred times that I needed to update my wardrobe. I needed more clothes to entice the opposite sex. Molly seemed to agree with this. When she returned she handed me a brown halter and a dark pink skirt that was a bit shorted than I was use to wearing. After I put in on I kept trying to pull it down.

Finally Molly began to help me with dinner. She did most of the work since she didn't want me to mess up my hair, makeup, or outfit. She made spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. She had also brought back a bottle of wine when she went to get my outfit.

"Perfect…tonight will be magic! I'm about to go Serena. Call me with every detail…in the morning."

My face instantly flushed! She was thinking that we would…

"Molly I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not! Serena, you are 24 years old and it's been months since you've been with a man. Just let your instincts and heart lead the way…not logic."

I had to laugh at this. When Darien was in my life the first time logic never lead me. It was purely my heart that lead me. Sadly, those days were far gone. Logic has been in control for years now. Could I possibly return to the naïve girl that trusted her heart? No, probably not. I just smiled at Molly and hugged her thanks. Then I paced the apartment. He called me for directions. Finally I heard a knock at the door. There he was. My heart stopped when he entered. We stopped and stared at each other. He then just smiled at me.

"Something smells good."

"Well dinner's ready."

Before we ate I gave him a tour of the apartment. After the tour we sat at the bar and ate dinner and talked. I talked a lot out of nervousness. He learned a lot about teaching. He was quite impressed that I could actually cook. He was also impressed with my legs. We ended up going through an entire bottle of wine. I was trying to gain some liquid courage. I could feel the heat from my cheeks and the instability from my legs as we went to the couch. He picked a movie to watch. We began on opposite ends of the couch but I slowly started moving closer to him. I didn't know if it was the wine or what, but I was letting my heart lead me. I put my hand up to his cheek. He looked down at me with those blue eyes. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise. That when I did it. I kissed him. It was a light kiss. He stopped it before it was too intense. When he stopped it he hugged me.

"Sere….don't do this. I don't want to take advantage of you. I know you're vulnerable."

I leaned back and grabbed his face. We were nose to nose. I couldn't read his eyes. I wanted to know if he really didn't want this to happen or if he was just worried about me. It was too late for me though. My body was on fire and I wasn't going to let it end without me getting what I wanted. I placed my lips on his ear and softly whispered.

"Darien….I am not vulnerable. I just want to play a game. I want this to happen. I need this to happen Darien."

After that I was in his lap. We were eye to eye. I could still a bit of fear in his eyes, but it was also clouded by temptation. I kissed him again….stronger and passionately. This time he didn't stop me. I felt his hand slowly creep up my thigh. I could barley think or breathe. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I felt his lips all over my body. My body was on fire. He slipped off my skirt and shirt. I took off his shirt and was working on his belt when the realization of what was going on hit me.

This was Darien Shields…I had wondered about this moment many many times….and now it was going to happen.

As his pants slid down I think that realization hit him as well.

"Serena…..have you ever thought about this?"

"Honestly Darien….a million times…."

"Me too…."

With that he kissed my neck and unclasped my bra. His hands and lips on my breast made me gasp for air. I had been in this situation with Seiya a hundred times before, but it never felt like this. This was so passionate and intense. I was almost to the breaking point and he hadn't even moved down to my panties. I felt his hot ragged breath moving down my body. He looked up at me before he went any farther. He wanted to make sure I was sure. His eyes almost were in a glow. I knew at that instant he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I grabbed him and brought him back to me to another kiss. As we continued to kiss his hands went down and slid off the last bit of clothing on my body. Then he placed his fingers inside me. I gasped and almost lost control. I felt him throbbing on my leg with excitement. Every time I lost my breath he began to throb more and more. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw him on top of me and took off his boxers. I looked deeply into his eyes one last time. They were intense and demanding. Before he went any further he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I never thought this would actually happen Sere…..but I dreamed it would…"

Tears began to form in my eyes. I had dreamed about it too. I had that dream many nights. When I would wake up from those dreams and feel guilty as Seiya slept right beside me. I also felt a longing for him every time. I went years without Darien in my life. I thought eventually I would stop thinking about him, but I never did. My heart always ached for him.

He saw the tears in my eyes and stopped. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him lightly. I finally smiled at him.

"Darien I'm not crying for the reason you think I am. I'm crying because I missed you so much. I want this Darien. I want you."

He kissed me again. It started very light and sweet. Slowly it grew more passionate. Our tongues soon tangled and he then made his was into me. My body almost instantly exploded. He continued thrusting. My hips began to follow. This was the most intense love making I had ever had. I could barely breathe and I couldn't even think. Then almost simultaneously we both climaxed. When it was over he kissed me on my lips and on my head. He then grabbed my hand and wrapped his pinky around my pinky.

"Serena….we could make it work this time. We were just two kids. I was just a stupid kid, but now I want you. I need you. I never stopped thinking about you."

"I tightened by pinky around his. We are adults now Darien….we'll start an open and honest relationship…because I want and need you too."

He kissed me on my head again. That whole night felt like a dream. A dream I never wanted to end. I laid my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled. He slowly drifted off to sleep. I laid there a longer, playing with his hair. I finally fell asleep in this cloudy dreamlike state. I can't even say the last time I was this happy. I never wanted this feeling to end.

That's it for chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed and I will get the next chapter up soon. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Moonchildren here with chapter 4 with as many of you have been waiting for Seiya makes a return. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon so please no suing.

Chapter 4

Life's Complications

We had been going out for three weeks when life got in the way. It was pure bliss. We both felt like crazy teenagers again. We were seeing each other whenever possible. He'd come over after he got off from work since I was enjoying my free summer. When he got to the apartment we eat dinner and cuddle up on the couch while we watched a movie. Usually we would only make it half way through a movie before we started making out and then make love. I don't know if those are the correct words to use. There is a part of me that loves Darien. A part of we that has always loved Darien, but I was not ready to say I'm in love with him. Honestly, I didn't know if I was capable of being in love with anybody. If I could love anyone it would definitely be Darien. It was incredible to just be with someone who truly seemed to only have eyes for me. We'd hold hands as we walked around anywhere we went. Every touch was so natural to him. I didn't feel like I have to force him to want to be with me. Darien truly did.

The sad thing about life that I have found out to be true almost every time is what comes up must come down. I just didn't expect for it to fall so hard and so fast.

As Darien and I progressed I realized that I told the girls that I was dating Darien (they were all pretty ecstatic), but I hadn't told Andy. He had recently started working a lot. He wanted to prepare to take over his parents' restaurant. I walked in to the restaurant and sat at my usual stool. He came out from the back and smiled a very tired smile.

"Hey Sere..long time no see!"

"Sorry I have been…..occupied lately."

"Occupied?"

"You got a minute…wanna spilt a piece of pie with me?"

"Sure"

As we ate I began to tell him about the last couple of weeks and that special night that it all happened. I expected him to be happy, but he looked angry. I put my fork down and brushed my hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

"No Serena, I'm not! I can't believe you just run into an old flame's arms! What are you thinking? He flaked on you years ago! He will flake on you again! I can't believe you're such an idiot!"

"Whoa! Time out Andrew! What happened between me and Darien years ago is in the past! We were just two stupid kids! Why are you this upset?"

"Because Serena, I have been here for you all this time. I was here for you for the first round with Darien. I was there for you when Seiya left you in pieces. I fed you, I helped you with the lawyer, and I let you lay in my lap so you would get some sleep. I did all these things for you Serena, but I will not be there when he breaks your heart!"

"So you're mad because I made you take care of me? I didn't ask you to! That's what I thought friends do."

"No, I'm mad at you because I thought you would realize that I did all those things because I love you! I was hoping after you moved on that you would see what was in front of you all this time Sere."

He tried to grab my hand, and I jerked it away in shock. Andrew loved me? When, where, why, how…..oh no! I begin to slowly back up against the door. I wanted to flee. I know I should have tried to sit down and talk about him about this situation. I felt awful. I really care about Andrew, but I don't love him that way. I just looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Andrew….I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I love you, but now that way."

"Serena…..I just need you to go for right now…just go."

I left in tears. I was confused about what just happened and terrified that I lost my best friend. I just continued to walk to Darien's house when as for perfect timing my cell began to ring. I look at the number and almost dropped the phone. It was Seiya. Part of me wanted to just ignore it, but the stupid side of my answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena, do you have a minute?"

"Why would you possibly need a minute from me?"

"Don't be like that Serena."

"Okay, what do you need Seiya?"

"Serena, I am desperate! We are flat out of money! I don't know what I am going to do. Is there anyway you could send me any money I would greatly appreciate it….I really need your help!"

I stood there stunned. We had barely spoken in months and now he calls me for money!

Almost threw my phone against the wall. I just took a deep breath and calmly answered.

"Seiya….I can't. I have just enough money to take care of myself."

"Serena, you have to help me! You know I'd have to be desperate to call you."

"No, what I know is that you think I'm desperate to get back in your good

graces, but I hate to tell you dear. I don't care anymore."

With that I hung up the phone. I stood there for a second expecting him to call right back. Luckily he didn't. I finally made it to Darien's house. When he opened the door I collapsed in his arms. He held me tight for a minute then pulled me face to face with him. He asked what was going on and I told him everything. During the whole story he just sat there with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite make out. Finally when I was done he didn't say anything. He simply put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was ready to go get some dinner. I stared at him blankly for a minute. I finally just nodded my head and we went to eat. We barely spoke as we ate. Darien was being very hard to read. I didn't want to say the wrong thing so I kept quite. We went back to his place watched TV and then went to sleep. It was the first night that we spent together that we didn't make love. He rolled the opposite way from me. I rolled to him and grabbed his hand. He grabbed back and began to rub my hand. I wanted to say something, but just kept quiet in fear of saying the wrong thing. He finally rolled my way. We looked into each others eyes. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. He put his other hand to my face and wiped the tears away. I wanted to grab him, but was still afraid that something was off. I knew he was concerned about me but there was something else bothering him. I just drifted to sleep holding his hand.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. I jumped up and saw Darien standing there. He told me to stay back as he grabbed a bat. I looked at the alarm and it was a quarter after three. What the hell was going on? Then I heard screaming, screaming of a familiar voice.

"Serena I know you're in there!"

I couldn't believe it. How the hell did he find me here? I ran to the living room. Darien was standing at the door. He just stood there with his head down, enraged. He finally looked up and saw me.

"How in the hell did he find you?

"I don't know."

"Well open the door"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was drunk off his ass. He stumbled in and fell to the floor.

"Seiya! What the hell is going on?"

"Well well well….I see now why my lil princess couldn't help me."

He tried to touch my face but I moved away. I wanted to grab the bat out of Darien's hands and beat the hell out of him! By the look on Darien's face I could tell he would have been thrilled if I did just that.

"So…lil girl I leave you alone for just a little bit and you run right back into his arms."

"How dare you…you left me for another woman, treated me like garbage, made me feel like I was hurting you, then you call me out of the blue to ask for money, and to top it off you bang on my boyfriend's door in the middle of the night! You are an asshole! I loved you! I gave you everything and this is how you treat me! Get out right now or I'm calling the cops!"

He struggled to stand up but kept falling down. I just watched in disgust. I cannot believe this was the man that I fell in love with. The man I gave everything to. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. All these thoughts sent my whole body shaking. Tears flowed uncontrollably down my face.

Darien finally grabbed Seiya's shirt and threw him out the door.

"If you ever come near her again I will kill you!"

"Congrats Darien….nice to know you could finally get her. Silver's better than no placing huh?"

"Go sober up and if you say one more thing I will beat you till you stop breathing with this bat!"

Seiya crawled away and Darien slammed the door. He ran to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Serena, look at me! Are you ok?"

I just kept shaking and crying. We stood there for what felt like hours. I finally felt like I was going to collapse. Darien helped me back to bed and I collapsed.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache. The following night seemed like a dream. I rolled over in hopes to just hold on to Darien, but he was already out of bed. I decided to roll out of bed myself and find him. I was hoping he wasn't too upset about last night.

I walked in the kitchen and he was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. I went to make my own cup. I sat by him at the bar. He had these sad eyes when he looked at me. I had seen those eyes before.

"Serena we need to talk about last night."

"Darien I am so sorry! I have no idea how he found where you lived! I will figure it out and stop it!"

"Serena that's not even the problem, the problem was how it affected you. How hurt you were. You still love him. It's obvious!"

"No Darien I don't….I don't feel that way for him anymore. I didn't even know that guy that came here last night."

"Admit is Serena…admit that you love him."

"Darien, I do love him….I will always love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"We got into this to fast. You weren't ready. I knew that first night was a bad idea. I knew you weren't ready, but I let it happen."

"Darien, No! That night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. It was perfect."

"Serena I can't be a rebound!"

"You're not a rebound! Darien, how could even think that?"

"Serena….we need to end this. I don't want to end our friendship. I want to be there for you. When we stopped talking when we were kids, I lost my best friend. I don't want to lose you again, but I can't be in this relationship. It's too much for you too soon. Let's just slow down, be friends."

I just sat there fighting tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. I did agree with him about losing a best friend all those years ago. I wasn't ready to lose him again. If I couldn't have him completely at least I could still have part of him. I just nodded. I then finished my coffee and went to get dressed. After I was dressed he met me in the hallway. He hugged me. I hugged back and quickly walked out the apartment.

When I got out of the apartment, I just ran. I kept running till I made it to the park. I got to a bench and just begin to bawl. I lost Darien's heart for the second time….over Seiya. I'm such an idiot!

That's it for chapter 4. Sorry for the depressing ending, but sometimes cliffhangers are just too fun. Many questions will be answered. How did Seiya find out Serena was at Darien's? How did Seiya find our where Darien lived? Will Andrew and Serena fix their friendship? Can Serena handle just being friends with Darien? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more!


	5. Chapter 5

Moonchild here! Back to continue the little web of love and confusion. Remember people I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon so please do not sue!

Chapter 5

A Drunken Night

I made it back to my apartment and collapsed. I just laid there for two days still in shock of what happened. Andrew loves me, Seiya hunted me down, and Darien broke up with me. Needless to say these were all fantastic reasons for me to stay in bed forever. Then to add icing on the cake, in two days it would be mine and Seiya's 5 year anniversary. Yeah….I was never leaving the bed. Molly would come over and make sure I ate at least twice a day. She agreed to let me lay in bed until after my anniversary. Then I would have to get my ass up! Her words not mine. In my words my ass was quite contempt until school started. There was a whole world of television that I was getting to enjoy and Luna seemed quite contempt with this lazy life. Well when the big day came I got an unsuspected call from Darien. My hand shook as I answered the phone.

"He…eello"

"Serena are you okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I know what today is…."

"Yeah…okay…I'm not ok…."

"You want a friend?"

"Please"

"I'll be over soon."

Well hell! My apt and I both looked like hell. I grabbed all the food garbage by my bed and ran to the shower. I jumped out and put light make up on and just put my hair in a ponytail. I finished just in time to hear the doorbell. I ran to the living room. When I opened the door he was carrying two bags. One bag had Chinese. The other bag had coconut rum. Both of these bags were greatly welcomed!

We ate in almost silence. I could tell that he was worried about me, but what got me is that he did not understand that he was one of the main reasons I was so upset. There was a huge part of me that just wanted to grab him, kiss him, make love to him, and never let go of him. The coward in me just sat there and watched him eat as I picked at my food.

"Serena…you need to eat more than that!"

I sighed and began eating more. I could see that he did care about me, but would this friendship be enough? After we were finished eating he asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head no and handed him a glass. He laughed at me and went to put some juice in with my rum. Luckily he was kind to me. He put more rum that juice in the drink. The first drink didn't do much to me, but the third one sure did the trick. We were laughing and joking as friends. Apparently alcohol can bring ex-lovers into the friendship zone. I was about on my fifth drink when I was really enjoying myself with Darien. We were talking about the past and laughing. Then the laughter stopped as I got a text from Seiya.

"Hey Serena, did you get the luggage during the divorce? Trying to pack for a trip."

Really? I mean really? Is he insane or something? He practically breaks down Darien's door to find me and then on our anniversary just sends me this nonchalant message. I'm going to blame this on the alcohol because I normally have my emotions in check, but not that night. I took my cell phone and threw it against the wall. I then just let out a loud, frustrated scream. I just fell to my knees and screamed then I burst into laughter. Darien came over and grabbed me.

"Serena? Calm down! You're scaring me!"

"I don't care Darien! I'm so sick of worrying about what I'm doing for everyone else! I have spent my life worrying about how to make everyone happy! I wanted to make everyone like me and love me! What do I have to show for that life? The man I gave everything to is still trying to take more from me when there is nothing left to give. Then I somehow manage to run into you. It seemed like fate. I was so happy for the time we were together…..I don't want Seiya. I want you! Darien I want you!"

He just held me in his arms and let me cry. He never said a word. It wasn't long until I past out in his arms. The next thing I remember was Darien placing me in my bed. He smiled sweetly as he placed me down on the bed and brushed the hair out of my face. He thought I was asleep. He then leaned down and kissed me. At that point I kissed him back. He stopped in shock. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss me again. He did. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what I had said, but we making out with an intense want and need for each other. We then made love, or so I think we did. I have a very blurred memory of the rest of that night.

The next morning I woke up before Darien and we were completely entangled in each other with very little clothes. My hand was wrapped tightly around Darien's. My head was pounding, but I really didn't care. I was happy that I woke up like this. Apparently, though I was the only one. When Darien woke up he basically sprang out of bed. He jumped into the shower without saying a word to me. I got dressed and went to make coffee. When he got out I handed him a cup of coffee. He grabbed it from my hand and sat down. Then he sighed a heavy sigh.

"Serena, about last night…it was a mistake. We were both drunk and….."

"What? Darien, I thought you broke up with me because you thought I still was in love with Seiya. I thought when I said what I said last night that you understood that I care about you. That I want to be with you!"

"Serena, you need to heal and I need to breathe. This has gotten really intense really fast…."

I quickly put my hand over Darien's mouth. I realized something about my dear Darien. He hadn't changed a whole lot in all these years. It was more than his worries about me and Seiya. He was worried about how much he was starting to care about me again. Darien never did well with commitment. Our commitment was even more terrifying because of my baggage and because we did truly care for each other. He wanted to walk away before either of us got hurt. I just shook my head.

"Darien, there is a chance we could get hurt, but that's a chance we have to take. This is us though. We don't want to hurt each other. We could be the best thing for each other."

I grabbed his pinky. He looked up at me. His eyes were so dark. He was still scared.

"We can make this work."

"Serena! Stop! I understand what you're saying, but I can't do this! It's too fast. Just give me time to breathe."

He ran out of the apartment. He left me there in a state of confusion. A single tear fell down my cheek. I wanted to go after him, but I wanted to let him breathe. That is after all what he wanted.

That's it for Chapter 5. Yes I know no questions were answered but we'll get there people. Just keep reading!


End file.
